Captured and Changed
by deathstalker982
Summary: Lucy is captured as a little girl by Oracion Seis and becomes one of them after killing Angel
1. prologue

This is my first fanfiction, please be kind

I do not own Fairy Tail

The setting is during Lucy's childhood, and is based off the manga, so don't say the Oracion Seis was not around because only in the anime were they all from the Tower of Heaven.

**line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

Prologue

Lucy stood in front of her mother's grave with tears running down her face. It had been one month since her mother had died. She missed her so much because her mother had been the only family member who did not treat her like an object, something one could own. The ten year old just could not think of how life would be for her now that her father ruled her life.

"Miss Lucy" a voice, one of the maids called. "Miss Lucy, come inside, it is time for your magic lessons."

She looked at her mothers grave once more, with tears in her eyes, and followed the maid inside.

**line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

Two men sat in a tree on the edge of the Heartfillia estate, looking at the manson in the distance and the little girl outside by a grave.

"Are you sure about this Hoteye?" asked a young man with bright yellow hair. He fiddled with his red jacket as he looked over at the large man with orange hair next to him.

"Yes," said the large man, Hoteye, straightening his clothes "we can make a lot of money if we kidnap the girl and hold her for ransom, after all, this Heartfillia man is very rich, and he just lost his wife. He will be very attached to his daughter and not want to lose her."

"This does not seem like a good idea, surly if this man is so rich, then he could post a reward for her in all the guilds?" said the smaller man.

"that is why we will not tell him anything and wait until he offers a high enough sum of jewels, then return her, and say we found her wandering the woods" said Hoteye.

And how exactly will that work" asked the smaller man "she could just tell her father that it was us who kidnapped her?"

Hoteye just stared at him for a moment before saying "Simple Racer, we make sure one of us is not seen by her and then we let her escape when we are going for the reward, the person she has not seen will find her all alone in the wilderness and help her find her way home, then we get the reward."

Now realizing the plan was simple, the smaller man, Racer, looked back at the girl; seeing her get up and go in as a maid called her. "What do we do now, we don't know how protected she is in that mansion?" he said.

"Now," said Hoteye "Now we wait"

**line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

Lucy had just gotten up for the day (having had her maids help her dress). She looked around her large bedroom and sighed. She was to see her father before breakfast, the maids had told her. She walked to his office, hopefully (and also probably foolishly) thinking that he might have remembered her birthday was today.

She knocked on his door. "Enter." he said

She entered the room and looked at her father. "You asked me to see you father?" she said looking at him and trying her best to sound polite.

"Yes" he said "I wanted you to tell you that starting tomorrow, you will be starting new lessons on all subjects, and that I will be stopping your magic classes."

She just stared at him for a minute and then said in a defeated voice, "Yes sir." she turned and left his study, and decided that before breakfast, she would go visit her mother's grave.

When she got there she sat in front of the grave for a long moment, wishing her mother was still alive. She would have stood up for Lucy, not wanting her to be hurt, and at least gotten her father to relent and allow her to continue to take magic lessons.

After a long while she got up. She had just turned away to go inside so that she could eat her breakfast when she was hit in the back of the head, blacking out. The last thing she saw before she passed out was a thin tall man with blond hair and a bright red jacket.

**line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

When Lucy woke up, she could not move her arms, she also was unable to see. She panicked and tried to move, then it all came back to her from when she got up in the morning until when she was hit, and this made her panic even more.

Just then a snide voice said "Ah! So you are finally awake, little girl."

"Wh-wh-where a-am I" she stuttered.

"No need to worry little girl" said the snide voice "we will not hurt you, we just want to keep you until your father pays us a ransom, and now that you are awake, you can stay in a cell, instead of being tied up like this."

The man removed her blindfold and walked her to a dank cell, throwing her in and shutting the door.

She waited until she didn't here his footsteps anymore, and then pulled her keys free from were she had hidden them. Breathing deeply she remembered the chant she had been taught, "Open gate of the bull, Taurus"

Taurus appeared saying, "what would you like me to do Lucy"

"Break down that door please"

"Yes ma-am" he said.

They broke free and started to run down the stone corridor when they were stopped by a woman in odd clothes. "So you're a Celestial Spirit mage also" she stated.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

"…" the rest of the members of Oracion Seis just stared as there Celestial Spirit mage Angel had been killed by the power of this young girl. The girl lay passed out on the ground, her energy gone, while the others just gaped. Brain snapped out of it to say "I think we have a new member for our guild boys."

**line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**.

end of prologue.

Hope you liked it, tell me if I should continue

I may update soon


	2. Chapter 1: One year later

Hello again, this is chapter 1 of my story

I also will try to add more detail as I read my story and found it almost exactly the kind of non-detailed crap that I do not like, need a lot more detail

I also want to say, I will accept constructive criticism, please I need it, but please no flamers

without further ado, ch. 1

**line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

'Stardust' stared around her room in disgust. It was a dark and dank place, not one you would expect to find a little girl in. It had been a year since she had been captured, and she still had yet to leave the hideout. She remembered how it had come to this.

**line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

When she had woken up after she had defeated Angel, Lucy had found a collar around her neck that was thick, and made of metal. She saw a man in the corner get up and walk over to her. He had long white hair and carried a staff with a skull on top in his right hand. His face was covered in tattoos of lines. He walked up and said "Do not try to remove that collar little girl, it will only hurt you. I will be your master now"

"And why would I want to be your servant?" she spat out.

"Because" said the white haired man "that collar around your neck will shock you if you disobey me. You see there are lightning lacrima and a telepathy lacrima imbedded in that collar, if the telepathy lacrima senses that that you have disobeyed me, it will shock you until you give in and do what you are told, and since you killed one of my guild's members, you will replace her. "Now say 'yes master'."

Lucy turned her head away and said "Never!"

Immediately every nerve in her body started to light off at once. "I did warn you this would happen if you disobeyed me" he said "Now say 'yes master'."

She still writhed in pain on the ground, but managed to spit out the words "ye-yes m-m-mas-t-ter". Immediately the pain stopped and she lay there twitching from the aftereffects of the shock.

"Good" said the man. "My name is Brain, remember it well. Tomorrow I will start your training, but first I will give you a list of rules that if you do not follow, you will be shocked."

"Number 1: Do not tell anyone about anything you hear in this guild."

"Number 2: Do not ask anyone to help you remove your collar, it is invulnerable to all forms of magic anyway."

"Number 3: Do not leave this guild without my permission."

"Number 4: you will only obey my orders."

"Number 5: you will never attack another member of Oracion Seis"

"Number 6: you-" "I will never kill for you" she stated in a flat tone "Nor will I attack my family, no matter what you do to me I am firm on this."

"Very well" he said "I shall speak to you tomorrow, after I give you a proper room. And if you listen to me, I will reward you when you do, do you understand?"

In a defeated tone she nodded her head and said "Yes, -Master Brain"

"Good" he said, and left.

**line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

Lucy looked down at her keys, there were a lot, her 'master' had given them to her. Along with Taurus, Aquarius, and Cancer, she now had Gemini, Virgo, Scorpio, Sagittarius,and Capricorn(who had not joined the other dark guild, but joined Oracion Seis instead); as well as 30 of the 75 types of silver key. She had learned that the king of the spirits, Ophiuchus would bestow his platinum key to one who deserved it, but had never heard of one who had received the key. She hoped she might get that key, so that she could ask him to free her from these bonds that held her. [Author's note: the 88 keys theory matches the 88 constellations in the sky, and the reason I say the spirit king is Ophiuchus is because he is just as important as the 12 zodiac constellations, yet there are only 12 gold zodiac keys, and the spirit king is never named]

Lucy turned at a noise to see her master, Brain, walk into her room, declaring "i have a mission for you, Stardust"

Lucy looked happy, not because of the mission, but rather, because of the fact that this would be the first time she will have left the secret base in over a year. "Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes" he said "you are to stop a guild member of Blue Pegasus from finding a certain dark guild location, and since she has the final 2 zodiac keys, you will be best suited for this job. Now go, and don't fail me."

"Yes master" she said.

**line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

and that is it for ch. 1 I hope you like it.

I am surprised that I already got people liking this story, after all, I just started to write, and on top of that, I am not very good

thank you all, and I need a suggestion on how Stardust(Lucy) meets Karen(since she will be able to summon spirits since Loki will not cause her trouble for 3 years to come), and how thefight should go, as well as, will Lucy take all of Karen's keys.


	3. Chapter 2: a fight and a new friend

This is ch two for my story captured and changed, I will probably slow down on updating as my ideas get less frequent and as I get more into classes for college, so sorry if you really like it.

If someone wants to take my idea and run with it go ahead, but be sure to make sure you give credit to the original author, that said, I would like to give credit to the author who helped me get this idea started, Deranged Lunatics, for giving me the idea that Oracion Seis was around during Lucy's childhood.

I would also like to thank the only person who reviewed, TeenTitanzzLuva, for her review

now ch. 2

**line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

Stardust looked around her at all the people bustling around the port town of Hargeon. She wondered if she should reveal the collar around her neck in this crowded place, maybe the people could save her from this life. She looked over at the boy beside her, and immediately thought it was a bad idea, as he was much stronger than her, and she did not know if she could escape even if the entire town rose up and attacked the boy. She did not know where to begin to look for the woman she and Midnight had been sent to look for. While thinking this she looked over at Midnight. The fifteen year old gazed stoically ahead, but made sure she was beside him at all times so she could not escape. She thought back to how his father, the man whom she despised for taking her away from her family, had ordered him to watch her and for her to obey him at all times.

"Where do we look for miss Karen first?" she questioned Midnight

Midnight ignored her question and continued to walk. As they walked, Stardust looked at all the buildings around her, seeing tall houses of brick, stone, and wood with tall chimneys and colorful roofs. She saw a sign that said "Magic Shop for all kinds of mages, we have keys to the celestial gates, half off." She immediately pointed this out to Midnight, saying "She might be in there." and pointing at the sign. He looked at her and nodded, and started to walk towards the shop.

As they entered they saw a young woman with green hair and a red jacket with pale pink fur trim. "That's her" Stardust said "see her Blue Pegasus mark on her hat."

"Then get her to follow you somewhere deserted" Midnight whispered

Stardust walked up to Karen and asked in an awed voice "Are you Karen Lilica?"

The woman looked over at the girl, in shorts and a high collared shirt, and said "Yes, I am, and who are you little girl?"

Stardust put on an excited face(not a problem sense she was truly excited to see a famous mage) and said "My name is Stardust and I am a Celestial mage too, see" and she held up her 33 keys.

Karen just stared in amazement, thinking 'how did she get 8 golden keys of the zodiac, as well as 25 silver keys, if I could defeat this kid, make her disappear, well then I would have 10 golden keys'

While Karen was thinking, Stardust asked "Can you show me your keys?"

Karen smiled and said "Sure, just follow me" to stardust thinking 'I will lead her into a dark alley and defeat her, it has to be near the the edge of town so I can get rid of her body' "lets go over to the eastern harbor, there are no people there unless a warehouse is being added to or having stuff removed from it, so we will have privacy"

"OK" said Stardust and walked out of the shop with Karen. Karen never noticed that Midnight followed them from the rooftops.

When they got to the warehouse area, Karen and Stardust stopped and Karen immediately summoned a spirit "Gate of the lion I open thee, Leo"

Stardust stared in awe at the spirit, and before either Karen or Stardust could speak he said "Ah! I finally get to meet the one that all the spirits have been talking about, the kindhearted girl 'Stardust', who is actually Lucy Heartfilia, kidnapped and forced to become a member of Oracion Seis, whose collar can only be destroyed by Dragon Slayer magic."

"What!" yelled both Stardust and Karen

Karen glared at Stardust and said "Kill that dark guild member then Leo. I will get a large reward for taking one of them down, as well as all her keys." before Leo could do anything though Karen fell to the ground with a knife in her back. Stardust backed away with tears falling down her face.

"You never said you were going to kill her, just defeat her!" she accused Midnight "I thought we couldn't let her get killed!" and she ran as fast as she could to the street full of people and hid

**line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

A couple hours later she was wandering the streets thinking how glad she was that Midnight didn't say she had to stay near him, or she would have been in a lot of trouble. As she wandered she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a young boy with pink hair and a white scarf that looked like it was made of scales. She immediately said "Sorry!" and looked fearful, cringing back away from him, but he just smiled and said "it was my fault so I am the one who should be sorry, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing her cringe away "I don't bite, so don't worry"

She was about to say something in return when a cold voice said "So there you are, Stardust" she turned in fear to see Midnight looking angry at her "Come" he said "it is time to go back home"

She nodded meekly and left with him, giving the boy she had met one last glance.

**line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

Natsu stared at the girl as she left, wondering who she was, not knowing she would eventually change his life

**line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

Finally, the end of ch. 2, I worked hard to put more detail in the story this time, so PLEASE review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 3 a change and a battle

This is ch. 3

I would like to thank freestyler91 for reminding me to allow anonymous reviews, and to answer his question, all the members of Oracion Seis have code-names, so I tried to come up with a good one, and Stardust fits I think. It also helps for an element I plan later on in the story, you will see it in a few chapters

again I am trying to get more detail into my story, so any suggestions will be appreciated, and I know I made a mistake with Capricorn, because I read the manga after I wrote that chapter. Also because this is before Natsu found happy's egg, he has no friends, not even Lisanna.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

Natsu stared at the ground as he headed back to Fairy Tail after his first mission. He had been sent out to get a delivery for Master Makarov, and he had done this successfully, but he could not get out of his head the image of the girl he had met earlier that day. She had ran into him, and had looked scared as she apologized, but when he had not been mean to her, she seemed to almost glow with happiness. When she had opened her mouth to say more however, a young boy had come up behind her and said "So there you are, Stardust". The girl had turned and for a moment Natsu had seen what he thought was pure terror in her eyes. Continuing on the boy said "Come, it is time to go back home." and she had followed the boy away, but not before giving one last glance at Natsu, and he had seen that face every time he closed his eyes from then on. The tear-stained face and fear-filled eyes with a pleading expression. He did also notice that the girl had a glint of metal coming from under her shirt collar. He decided he would tell Master Makarov when he got back, hopefully the old man would know what to do.

As he walked down the road he saw a group of people with the same white robes on. He wondered what was happening, until he saw two of them walk by with the same thing he had seen used the carry injured people 'what had gramps called it' he thought 'a stretcher that's what gramps called it' only this one was covered in cloth. He went up to them and asked "what happened?"

"A mage from Blue Pegasus has been murdered" stated one of the white robed men. "We were sent here by the mage council to find out what happened" said the other.

Natsu just watched them leave, thinking gramps would want to know about this also.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

Natsu entered the guild and immediately went over to Macao, thinking that the man might know where the guild master was.

"Hey look, flame-brain is back from his first mission" said an annoying voice that Natsu knew well, usually he would have taught Gray a lesson, but today he needed to speak to the guild master. "HEY SQUINTY EYES, I"M TALKING TO YOU!" he continued to ignore Grey, which made everyone in the guild stare. He got to Macao and asked "do you know where the guild master is, I have something important to give to him"

"He is in his office upstairs, you have to ask Laxus to get him" Macao said

"Thanks" Natsu said, and headed to where Laxus stood. On his way there Gray stopped him and said "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

Natsu immediately replied "I don't have time to fight you right now" and brushed past him. This again stunned the whole guild, Natsu never backed down from a fight.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

A few years passed, and across Fiore there were numerous happenings like what happened to Karen. The guilds were worried what would happen if this kept up, guild members who went in search of dark guilds tended not to come back, and rich, powerful, and influential people were kidnapped frequently, so much so that now many of them were no longer all that rich..

Stardust walked along the dirt track to the main doors to the Phantom Lords main guild. With her walked the other five members of Oracion Seis. They were there to destroy a guild that had hurt one of their own guilds, Naked Mummy, the guild had been attacked by Phantom Lord, and now Oracion Seis was repaying the favor. She did not want to do this, but she had to. The reason Oracion Seis was just now taking on a guild was because over the six years she had been forced to fight for Oracion Seis, she had gotten stronger, until now when she could summon four spirits at once, although she had a hard time maintaining it as it drew heavily on her magic.

As they approached the guild, they saw many people gather at the gate, including the Elemental Four, and Gajeel. When they were close enough to hear, they heard the guild master, Jose Porla, shout with a magically amplified voice "Who are you and why are you here?"

Master Brain answered "We are here to take revenge for one of our guilds, as to who we are, we are Oracion Seis!"

They immediately attacked Phantom Lord; Brain took on Master Jose; Racer, Hoteye, and Cobra challenged the Elemental Four, and Stardust and Midnight took on the rest of the guild. Stardust summoned Leo and Capricorn, her two most powerful spirits to help her, also summoning Gemini to copy herself so she could summon Sagittarius and Scorpio to cover them so no one could surprise them, then Gemini also summoned Taurus to help fight. [Authors note: this will undoubtedly happen sometime in the manga, Lucy, in both manga and anime, can summon two spirits with a little difficulty, and Gemini can copy Lucy's powers without consuming Lucy's energy, so as she gains more power, the more ridiculously powerful it will seem]

The normal mages had mostly been defeated in a couple seconds by Stardust and Midnight, when a man in a dark outfit and many metal piercings in his face [A.N. Lucy does not know who Gajeel is, I just mentioned him for those of you who wanted to here about him before the fact] stopped Taurus's ax with one hand. He struck at Midnight and knocked him out in one punch [Another A.N. Gajeel used only his body to strike Midnight, like when Ezra punched him, so Midnight's power had no affect on him] and started to take down Stardust's spirits. Stardust gathered up half her power [A.N. She is twice as powerful as the Lucy who fought Angel] and said in a ringing voice "Survey the heavens, and open them wide... through the shining of all the stars of heaven, make thyself known unto me O Terabiblos... I am one with dominion over the stars... release thy aspect, a malevolent gate o eighty-eight signs... SHINE!" as she released the spell, 88 spheres of energy, one for each type of celestial spirit, slammed into Gajeel, knocking him out instantly.

Stardust dropped to her knees almost passing out at the magical drain, but she managed to stay awake and get back up. Looking around, she saw that the only ones still fighting were Brain and Jose, while Juvia still stood. Stardust got ready to fight Juvia to keep Brain focused on his fight with Jose

Stardust had Scorpio and Sagittarius shoot at Juvia, but all the energy shots and arrows passed through Juvia. "Juvia's body is made of water, you cannot harm Juvia with those kinds of attacks" stated Juvia

Stardust closed all of her spirit's gates and ran towards Juvia and punched her "Juvia has already said those kind of attacks won't work on her" stated Juvia

Stardust just smiled and said "Open the gate of the water bearer, Aquarius"

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

and that's ch. 3, this chapter is to explain why Juvia and Gajeel are with Fairy Tail. Next chapter will have an explanation as to how Leon and Sherry are part of Lamia Scale

the reason I put that thing with Natsu at the beginning was to show people how much meeting 'stardust' affected him, as well as to see how well I could write about Natsu

thank you to all those of you who reviewed, and I am glad people like this story.

Ch 4 will be next expect it within a week at the most


	5. Chapter 4: new friends and a mission

This is ch 4

to the person who asked the question as to the age of everyone, in my prologue chapter Lucy was ten, this was seven years before the start of the series. Chapters 1 and 2 were based one year later. Chapter 3 was half the same as chapters 1 and 2, and half six years after Lucy's capture, making her 16 at the time. Of all the other characters, only Makarov had his age stated I believe, and during the last chapter, he would have been 87.

I have decided to change things around, so just pretend that Natsu's team completed the Galuna Island quest. I am sorry about that, but I could not think of a way to have them complete it. This chapter will go until Oracion Seis goes after Nirvana.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

Most of the members of Fairy Tail had just recovered from the death of one of their members, Lisanna, when the news came about Phantom Lord's destruction. This news hurt master Makarov the most, as he had never apologized to Jose for humiliating him in front of all the other guild masters at the regular meeting 5 years ago. The news came in the form of a badly injured Gajeel being helped along by a worn out looking Juvia. The two had gone to Fairy Tail as that was the closest place to Phantom Lord's main guild hall that they could report this to the mage council from. When they got there Juvia managed to say "Phantom Lord has been... destroyed by... Oracion Seis" then both of them immediately passed out, and were taken to the Fairy Tail medical room. [ A.N. Pretend Fairy Tail guild looks like the expanded version.] It would be several weeks before they could even speak.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

Stardust sat in front of her desk in the corner of her small, dark room. She knew that her spirits were helping her in any way possible, by letting one of the mage council, through other spirits she did not own, but he could not do much to help her out. He knew her plight (though not her real name), and she had been passing him information whenever she could, but, as with the attack earlier, sometimes she could not tell her spirits before they left on the mission. She also had to be very careful as she knew that if she thought about anything like that, or about things she wasn't supposed to know, such as her collar could be destroyed by Dragon Slayer magic, while around Cobra, she would pay dearly, and not be able to do so again.

She regretted what had happened the other day, but was also secretly glad that at least two of Phantom Lord's guild members, Juvia and the odd man with the metal piercings in his face, but was unsure if anyone else survived.

She thought that from now on she should try to have a spirit around at all times, such as Plue. She tried to keep him at least around, but she sometimes had to close his gate, because it hurt her spirits to have them in the human world for so long, and she felt guilty if she did this.

She turned at a noise to see Midnight in the door "Father wants a word with all of us, he needs to have us drop the body-link magic so that Master Zero can speak to us." he walked away down the long corridor to the upper part of the castle that was their guild.

She walked along after him, and when they reached the dining room of the castle, a large, spacious room with a fireplace near the middle of the table, they each took their seats(hers was far from all the others, so she had been forced to move closer.) "Now that we are all here" Brain stated "I need each of you to let go of your body link magic for a time, so that Zero may speak to us about a plan, passed along by Grimoire Heart"

As they released the magic, Stardust felt a hard tug on her magic, as if it was slowly and forcibly being pulled from her body. She, along with all the others, collapsed onto the table. When she looked up, she saw that Brains facial tattoos had faded, and that his eyes went red as well. He said "Our spy on the mage council..." Stardust flinched, but managed to keep anything incriminating from running around in her mind. "...has told us of an interesting power, which we intend to take control of, but we have to wait until our spy can give us the full information, so until then I would like each of you to train your skills."

"Yes, Master Zero" they all said.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

Juvia was the first to wake up from her coma. When she did she realized she was surrounded by people, and also that it wasn't raining, something she had never seen before in her life. When they realized she was awake, the five people looked at her and the old man sitting on the stool asked her "You are Juvia Loxor, water mage of Phantom Lord correct, what happened to you and the young man over there?" he gestured to Gajeel in the bed next to her's.

"Phantom Lord was attacked and destroyed by Oracion Seis" she said "Juvia and Gajeel are the only survivors."

The people around her stared at here, dumbstruck. Finally the old man said "I am Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail, you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need. These three have been helping to take care of you and Gajeel, and can help you find accommodations if you need them once you are better.

Juvia looked at the three; a young woman with armor on, a young man with pink hair and a scarf, and... the most beautiful man Juvia had ever met. The man had on dark pants, and a white jacket with black trim. He also had eyes that looked like they had no color at all in them.

At that moment Gajeel woke up and tried to move, only to cry out in pain at his broken ribs. He fell back and tried to speak, but couldn't without crying out in pain again. "what happened that did that, it looks like he got hit with 100 steel bars" said the boy with pink hair. Looking at his injuries, Juvia saw what he meant, Gajeel had many apple sized bruises on him, all over. "Gajeel got by a powerful spell by a woman during the battle, but Juvia thinks that is what saved him, for he was knocked out of sight, while all the others had been killed on the ground after being defeated. Juvia is lucky her body is made of water, or she would be dead as well." Juvia said. She paused for a moment and then asked "May Juvia join Fairy tail, so that she may still work?"

"I would like to join you as well" said Gajeel, grunting in pain.

"Of coarse you are welcome to join Fairy Tail, but before you are aloud to take a job, you must heal." Said Makarov.

"I shall get you some food" said the red haired armored mage "by the way, I am Erza. Come Natsu, you help me carry the food." She and the pink haired man left.

"I am Gray" said the handsome man. "do you need anything now you are awake"

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

Stardust had been sent with Midnight to check the remains of the Tower of Heaven, to see if they could get anything on who stopped it, and had found what was left of Jellal. When they brought him back, Brain placed a spell on the coffin he was placed in, so that time would stop in it, so that they could find a way to heal him. They were planning on leaving today to find the change magic Nirvana.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

and that is ch. 4

I hope you like it, and sorry the last section is really short, I could not think of anything better.

Hope you liked it, there will be about 5 more chapters, unless you want me to continue after, which I may do for another story I plan to write as well. ** BUT DO NOT TELL ME NOW, WAIT UNTIL THIS IS FINISHED FIRST!**


	6. Chapter 5: a mission and a meeting

Chapter 5

thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate all the people who like my story. I am sorry if I write chapters that are two short for some of you, but my chapters will get longer the further I get in the story, in fact, as this chapter will contain the Fairy Tail group meeting the rest of the Light Team, it will be long (I am only going to change a few things from the manga from here on out, except the fight with angel, and the beginning fight. These chapters may take a little longer to write, as they will take a little bit of research on my part.

This chapter will take place starting with Natsu and Co. being sent to meet the rest of the light team, and end when the light team is fully assembled. I hope you enjoy this

oh, and before I forget, Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

"What exactly is this?" asked Grey. He was looking at a big picture in the middle of the guild with one large circle in the center with three names in it, and many smaller circles around it with lines leading to the big circle. There was also a medium sized circle in the bottom right section of the drawing with no lines going towards or leading away from it.

"We have made an organization chart for the dark guilds" said Mirajane

"I drew it" came a small voice from Reedus

"Why?" asked Grey

"They seem to be awfully active recently, so I think we need to work on strengthening our relationships between guilds" said Mirajane

"Why is there a big circle in the center?" asked Elfman

"Ah!" exclaimed Juvia "Juvia knows that. That is The Balam Alliance."

Mira nodded at Juvia "You're right, the Balam Alliance is a large force made up of many guilds and led by three that control the smaller ones, see, the three larger ones are Tartarous, Grimoire Heart, and Oracion Seis."

"Oracion Seis! You mean the ones who took down Phantom Lord!" yelled Grey.

"Yes." said Makarov, just walking in "and we're going to take them down."

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

"Are we still not there yet?" complained Natsu. They had been walking for hours.

"What's wrong flame-brain, tired already?" asked Grey in a mocking voice

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DROOPY EYES!" yelled Natsu

Before either of them could say another word Erza grabbed both of them by the neck and said, in a voice so cold it could freeze lava "STOP FIGHTING!"

Both looked away from each other and kept walking in silence for a few more paces until a giant house came into view both Natsu and Grey stopped and stared at the garishly pink house [A.N. For those of you who do not know what Garish means, it means opulent, or richly decorated]. The house had many windows on it and each one was in the shape of a heart. The style of building was something you would expect from a fifth century church, but every dome was topped with a heart instead of a cross. The entrance doors were huge, at least six meters wide and decorated with many small designs, so that it looked more like a pictogram more than a door.

Upon entering they were again surprised at how richly decorated it was. A marble hall led down to a single wide staircase that was even wider than the door. A thick red carpet led form the door all the way to the stairs and continued up them. On either side of the carpet were columns that rose up to the ceiling, and in the center of the room was a chandelier made entirely out of what looked like diamond.

"I don't know about this place..." said Grey

"It is master Bob of Blue Pegasus's ville" said Erza

Suddenly they all caught sight of three dark figures near the stairs. "Let us welcome you, mages of Fairy Tail" the three said.

"I am known as Hundred Night Hibiki" said one

"I am known as Holy Night Eve" said another

"And I am known as Empty Night Ren"

The three proceeded to hit on Erza, making her seem very uncomfortable, and also making the guys seem to get jealous. Trying to get them to at least leave her alone for a little while, Erza said "i am looking forward to your cooperation, so let us work together." this only caused one of the three, Eve, to say that he had always admired her, and the three continued on as before.

"My friends" a voice rang out from the top of the stairs "I think that is quite enough."

At the voice Erza turned, a look of utter dread appeared on her face and she asked "Ichiya"

"It has been a while, my dear Erza" said the man[A.N. I will not bother with the titles such as san or any other, unless it is for Ichiya, so don't ask]

"T... to think that _**you**_ would be participating" she said

"I have longed to see you, my honey!" Ichiya said "Worry not... for Ichiya is here for you~." Erza looked as if she were having a heart attack, she was shacking so much that you could hear the armor rattling.

"So you were the lover of Ichiya-sama..." said Ren, Eve, and Hibiki "We apologize for our conduct..."

She interrupted them by yelling "I vigorously deny everything!"

Ichiya stopped and smelled the air around Erza "Ah, such wonderful perfume"

"Yo, dandies of Blue Pegasus..." said Grey "could I trouble you to keep those hands of yours off Erza."

The four men just glared at him for a minute before Ichiya said "Oh, you men can just run off home."

"Are you womanizing punks trying to pick a fight?" asked Grey, glaring daggers at the four.

"Are you sure you want to try?" asked Ren "We are powerful mages you know." stated Eve.

"A FIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'M IN! yelled Natsu.

"Stop fighting all of you" yelled Erza.

Ichiya, who was standing right behind her said "Your perfume is as glorious as always, Erza." this creeped Erza out so bad that she started to shack in her armor.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME" she yelled as she hit him towards the door, which at that moment opened up, revealing two people who looked familiar, and a third behind them.

Ichiya was about to slam headfirst into one of them, when he was caught one-handed by him. "Interesting way of greeting others" he stated "would you be the delegates from Fairy Tail?"

"LEON!" Grey asked, stunned.

"GREY!" Leon asked in return.

"YOU... WERE IN A GUILD...!" asked Natsu stupidly.

Leon got over his shock and threw Ichiya at Grey. "Hey!" Gray yelled, dodging out of the way "What are you playing at."

"You did it to me first, right?" Leon said.

"What are you doing to our boss?" yelled the three others from Blue Pegasus "Maybe you men should just leave."

One of the people in the doorway said, in a light female voice "Oh! We're not all men you know."

"Sherry!" Grey yelled in shock

The group continued to bicker for a couple minutes until a loud voice from the door reminded everyone of the third person there. "ENOUGH!" he yelled. When everything had calmed down he said in a quieter voice "We are here to form an alliance and defeat Oracion Seis, this is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"Jura" said Leon

"JURA!" asked Erza.

"This man is the ace of Lamia Scale, Rock Iron Jura" said Ren

"Who?" asked Natsu

He is one of the ten great holly mages!" said Happy, who up until that point had been quiet.

"Three of the guilds are now here, all that remains is the delegation from Cait Shelter." said Jura

Suddenly a girl with blue hair ran in through the doors. She ran halfway down the hall, then managed to trip on the air and fall flat on her face. [A.N. For those of you who like Wendy, or those of you who only read the manga, this happened in the anime, and I wanted to put it in, SO PLEASE NO FLAMERS OR HATE MAIL FOR DOING THIS] She picked herself up off the ground and said "Hello, my name is Wendy, I am from Cait Shelter. Pleased to be working with you all."

Everyone stared at her for a bit before Jura took a breath and said "All the guilds are now assembled"

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

and this is ch five, if you do not like where I ended it, tough. It is late, and I am tired, I will add a new chapter soon, but I am, as I said, having to also do college work as well, and it is tiring me out

as always, thanks for reading, and please review.


	7. Chapter 6 explinations and a battle

This is chapter 6

I am sorry about how I ended my chapter yesterday, but I was very, very tired. I will try not to work late anymore. I want to thank everyone who reads this story, because it is gratifying to know that at least some care about it. I would also like to ask, as it will not come up until later, how should Natsu free Lucy, and how should I introduce her, as she will be back in the hideout with Jellal.

This chapter will go until Wendy is captured. I hope you like it.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

The rest of the group just stared at Jura for a few seconds before Sherry said "Sending I little girl alone on a dangerous mission, what does Cait Shelter thing they're playing at?"

"Alone? I think not you tawdry woman" a mysterious voice said.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see a small cat with white fur in a dress. "Charle, you followed me!" cried Wendy

"Of course, I would have worried to no end without you." stated the cat.

"A CAT!" Hibiki, Ren, and Eve shouted at once.

Happy looked lovestruck, he was staring at the cat and drooling slightly. She looked over at him for a second and he felt as if he could hear his heart beating loud enough for the rest of the group to hear. The female cat just turned away, turning up her nose at him.

Wendy nervously said "I... can't actually fight, but I know some support magic, so please don't leave me out completely..."

"It is that timidity of yours that people look down on Wendy" stated Charle

"I apologize... we were a little taken aback, but I am sure nobody meant any insult." said Erza "We look forward to working with you Wendy."

Hibiki, Ren, and Eve proceeded to hit on Wendy, while in the background, Ichiya said "This girl... this glorious perfume... she is something special."

So you noticed it to Ichiya." said Jura beside him "there is something different about this girl." he looked at Erza, "It looks as if Erza has noticed it as well."

"Now, since everyone has finally arrived, I shall explain the plan." Ichiya said "North of here lies the Warth Woodlands, it is there that a mighty magic was sealed in ancient times. It's name is Nirvana." Everyone gave a confused look at this, no one had heard of it. "We know that Nirvana is a massive destructive force, we just don't know what kind of destructive force it is, but since Oracion Seis has gathered there, we assume that Nirvana is what they are after. So in order to stop Oracion Seis, we must destroy them. Although they only have six mages, we must not underestimate them" Hibiki, using his power, showed them a picture of all six of them, one by one "these are who we face, each of them goes by a codename; Cobra, a man who, it is said, can read minds. He fights with the help of a snake, and can use artificial poison dragon slayer techniques. Next we have Racer, according to our intelligence, he can speed up until he con no longer be seen. Then there is Hoteye, he will do anything for money, and can soften the ground to fight. Then we have Brain, he is the mastermind behind all this, he is very powerful, though we do not know what magic he uses, though thanks to certain information that I am only allowed to give to Natsu and Jura, as I agreed to one of the ex-counselors rules when he gave me this information, he has a second personality that likes to destroy, and is much more powerful, this personality is sealed with body-link magic that each of the six holds a key to, if we defeat them, the body link magic is broken. He also carries around a staff that has its own personality. Next we have Midnight, he has the power to warp anything to attack it's holder, or to redirect an attack targeting, though thanks to his fight with Gajeel of Phantom Lord, we know he can't warp peoples bodies. Finally we have Stardust." Hibiki had no picture for her. "Jura, Natsu, and I will deal with her, while the rest of you will deal with the others, so you do not need to know any more. Our plan is to force the group back to their camp, then bomb it with Christine, Blue Pegasus's magical air bomber. The camp is on the site of some old ruins in the center of the forest. Jura, Natsu, please stay a moment, the rest of you go ahead."

"Should we really split up?" asked Leon.

"There is some information that I agreed would only be known to a select few." said Ichiya "The less that know of this, the better it will be, remember, that Cobra can hear your thoughts, so be careful. We will be along soon, Goodbye Erza, my sweet."

The others walked out, all heading to work on finding Oracion Seis, leaving Natsu, Ichiya, and Jura alone. "Why did I have to stay?" whined Natsu

"Because we need to discuss Stardust." said Ichiya. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, and showed it to them. Natsu gasped, looking at the drawing of a girl he had been searching for for six years, the now young woman depicted in the drawing had blond hair tied back in a ponytail, and around her neck was a metal collar with what looked like lacrima imbedded in the metal. "She is held against her will and is forced to fight." said Ichiya "The collar around her neck will shock her until she does what she is told to do by Brain, but her spirits have been passing on all the information that you were just told, and more. Jura, I want you to capture her using your power, and then Natsu, use your magic to remove it, as it can only be damaged by dragon slayer magic. If we can save her, she will help us she said, and since she is more powerful than all but Zero, she can be of use. You two must rescue her, or we have no hope of winning."

While Ichiya was talking, Natsu just stared at the drawing, unable to look away. He finally said "Let's go rescue her then."

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

"Where are they?" complained Grey. The group of eight was standing at the edge of the forest, waiting for Ichiya, Jura, and Natsu. They suddenly saw a shadow cross the sky, and looked up to see the bomber slowly fly overhead. Their smiles of relief suddenly turned into looks of shock and fear as thousands of dark magic beams slammed into the bomber, destroying one wing and sending it crashing to the ground.

"If you know I can hear you, then maybe you shouldn't think about your plan so much" said a loud booming voice, the owner of which dropped down onto the ground, his pet snake, which was the size of some of the larger trees, following behind him.

Behind him four more people appeared. "Some maggots have gathered." said the man with all the tattoos.

Grey immediately charged them, only to be knocked out from behind by Racer, who suddenly appeared behind him. Leon and Sherry charged Hoteye, only to be buried under what had once been hard rock, but was now a powdery clay. Hibiki, Ren, and Eve were knocked down by Racer before they could move, Erza fell too clutching her arm where she had been bitten by the snake.

"You trash should all vanish." said Brain, powering up for the ending spell, but stopped halfway through, staring at Wendy, who had just poked her head out from behind the rock she was hiding behind. In a voice so quite, no on heard it, he said "Wendy"

"What is it brain" asked Racer "an acquaintance?"

"It is defiantly her, Wendy, the sky sorceress." said Brain. He suddenly smiled, saying "Looks like I've picked up someone valuable" he used his magic to grab her, inadvertently grabbing Happy as well. "I no longer have business with you scum, leave my sight." he said, and a wave of dark energy rolled towards the seven, who could only close their eyes as the energy wave rolled towards them...

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

end of ch 6

I hope you like it, and please review


	8. Chapter 7: Lots of Surprises

This is chapter 7, sorry for the wait, but I thought up a new story, and wanted to get it written before I forgot it, please check out the story, you may like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any characters.

To the person who asked, Brain doesn't know that the enemy knows Cobra is a fake dragon slayer, but the reason he killed Cobra in the anime and manga is because he was weaker then Natsu

I have decided that I will work on my other story after I finish this one, so I will only write an epilogue to this story after I have finished it, but if you all want to, you can continue it AFTER I AM DONE.

I also would like to say that I am thankful for all you guys supporting this story. This chapter goes until Jellal is revived.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

The killing wave of dark energy headed towards the group of seven, vaporizing everything in it's path. Just five feet from the Trimens [A.N. For those who don't know, this is Ichiya's group] a huge wall of rock exploded from the ground, stopping the death magic in it's tracks, and also allowing the group to be shielded from sight for a moment. They all looked to see what had happened, only to see Jura, with both hands on the ground, looking at the rock wall. They then heard a voice yell "Pain relieving perfume!", and suddenly they all were able to smell a fragrance that for some reason, removed all their pain and worries.

"What happened here?" asked Natsu, running up to see if Erza was all right, pulling her up, and seeing her it pain still. "Ichiya, do you have a more powerful perfume, or on that helps with poison?" he asked.

"This perfume is guaranteed to take away poison." said Ichiya, pulling a bottle. The perfume was wafted under Erza's nose, and it seemed to help, as the poison slowed it's progress under her skin to a crawl, and Erza was now awake, but she was still in a lot of pain,and the poison was still spreading. Ichiya was staring at the still spreading poison, wondering what had gone wrong. He did not understand how she was not better, but he was determined to fix it.

Erza, able to stand now, grabbed Ren's belt, and tied it around her upper arm. She held her arm away from her body and Requiped a sword, she stuffed the sleeve of her armor into her mouth and bit down, saying through the piece of her armor "Cut my arm off!"

"Don't be Ridiculous!" shouted Grey.

At the same time Leon calmly walked up to the sword and picked it up, saying "Understood, I'll do it."

"LEON, YOU BASTARD!" yelled Grey.

"Just do it!" yelled Erza, looking as if she were about to faint.

"STOP" yelled Grey, running up to Leon.

Leon just ignored him, walking up to Erza and raising his arm to strike, saying "We cannot allow this woman to die." he brought the sword down, meaning to cut Erza's arm off cleanly, but was stopped by Grey, who had put his hand in front of the blade and froze it so that it's momentum was transferred into Grey's arm without having the blade cut through his hand. "Do you believe her arm is more important than her life?" asked Leon, not angry, but more relieved that he did not have to cut off her arm, though he did not reveal it.

"There could be another way." stated Grey, equally calm now, recognizing that his old friend had not wanted to cut off Erza's arm any more than he did, but thought that it had to be done. "Don't resort to that method until every other method is exhausted." Grey looked at Leon for a long minute until they both heard Erza groan, and looked towards her in time to see her faint."ERZA!" Grey shouted, letting go of his magic and leaning down to catch her, lowering her to the ground gently.

"Wendy can save her" everyone turned at the voice, to see Charle looking at Erza with a slightly worried look. "We should combine our forces to rescue Wendy."

"She can counteract magic... amazing!" said Ren.

"Not just counteract it," said Charle "Wendy can heal using her magic."

"Healing?" questioned Sherry "isn't that one of the Lost Magics?"

"She is a Sky Dragon Slayer" said Charle. Everyone stared at her, stunned, not believing what they had just heard. "Right now we need Wendy, so we should go rescue her, as she is probably at their main base, we should head there. We should also split up, that way they cannot stop us all as they did here."

"Charle is right." said Jura "Natsu and Grey, you take the north route, Ren, Eve, and Ichiya, take the south route, and Leon, Sherry, and I will take the eastern route. [A.N. Imagine that they are on the western edge of the forest, and the northern and southern routes take them In a roundabout way to the camp, but the north route is still faster than the others as it has less trees in the way, which is why Jura sent Natsu that way, so he could get to the camp first.] Hibiki, you stay here and look after Erza, as well as use your Archive power to coordinate us. Charle, you stay here too."

"LET'S GO!" they shouted

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

Brain released the magic that imprisoned Wendy and Happy in the alternate dimension, throwing them against the wall. Stardust looked over from where she was guarding the coffin that kept Jellal alive, worrying that this girl would have the same fate as her, but noticing that the others were here too, made sure not to think about the fact that a dragon slayer could save her. Happy got up and yelled at Brain "Don't hurt Wendy, she is just a girl! You are a..." at that moment Brain grabbed Happy so that his hand was covering Happy's mouth, and threw him into the wall, knocking him out.

"Happy!" cried Wendy reaching to stop Brain from throwing happy, but being to tired to do so. She grabbed Happy as he fell to the ground, pulling him close to her. She looked around the room, seeing the five who attacked the group, as well as another girl in the corner with blond hair and a metal collar around her neck. The other looked at her sadly, making Wendy think that she wasn't like the others, that she actually didn't want to do what the others did; the collar around her neck reinforced this image, as if she were a prisoner of Oracion Seis as well. Wendy thought that maybe this was the woman that Ichiya had called Stardust, and the reason that he had said he refused to let anyone attack her but Jura and Natsu was because of the fact that she was a prisoner as well. She looked beside Stardust and noticed the coffin, and got scared, thinking 'what do they want with me'.

"Blaine..." asked Racer, getting Brain's name wrong [A.N. I do not know if this is Brains real name or not, but in the manga this is what Racer calls him, so I thought it might be funny.] "who is this girl?"

"Does she have something to do with Nirvana?" asked Cobra

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz..." Midnight slept on, his floating carpet floating in the middle of the cavern.

"I SEE!" said Hoteye "WE CAN SELL HER AND MAKE A PROFIT!"

Brain looked back from Wendy for a moment, "She can use Sky Magic" he said, then turned back to her, "or in other words, healing magic."

"Healing Magic!" yelled Racer, shocked, in spite of himself.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz..." Midnight still slept on, oblivious to the world around him.

"NOW THAT DOES SOUND PROFITABLE." boomed Hoteye.

"YOU DON'T INTEND TO..." yelled Stardust, and Wendy could hear a trace of fear in her voice.

"Yes." said Brain, in a calm, quiet tone. "I mean to have her revive 'him'."

"I-I-I won't help you bad people." Wendy spat at Brain.

"Oh but you will." he said "You will." he looked at her and smiled, and there was no trace of kindness in that smile. "He will be revived, be sure of that." he then raised his voice and said "Cobra, Racer, Hoteye, you three go and continue to search for Nirvana." the three started to protest, but he silenced them by saying "We must account for all eventualities, Midnight, Stardust, and I will stay here." After they left he said to Stardust "Bring the box over to me." At that moment Happy woke up, looking around confusedly. He saw Wendy trembling in a corner of the cave, he was sitting beside her, and he saw Stardust deposit the coffin in front of Brain, who was a few feet away. Brain spoke then saying "This is who you will be reviving." as the seal started to brake away.

"I-I'll never do it!" she stated with conviction.

"You will heal him" said Brain "or rather, you must." with that, the coffin opened, and Wendy saw Jellal, chained and badly injured, as well as poisoned to a severe degree by lacrima.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

this is where this chapter ends, sorry I didn't finish, but right now I am burnt out.

I hope you liked it, and, as always, please review


	9. Chapter 8: Blessed Freedom

This is Ch 8.

sorry for the long update, well long for me, but college midterms are really tough

I again want to thank everyone for their reviews, but I really don't think that I am "The best author in the world" as one of my reviewers put it, though I do appreciate the enthusiasm in the review. I also like that some of you have taken the time to write out long reviews that actually have a complete thought in them, no offense to those of you who write short, quick reviews, or reviews that have questions about my story, or answer my requests for ideas, again no offense to those who do not, I just ask for a reason.

This chapter will go until Wendy and Stardust are rescued.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters (I always forget to put this in.).

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line **

"Jellal." Happy gasped

"This is Jellal, the man who infiltrated the council," said Brain "In other words, this man knows where Nirvana is."

"Jellal!" this time it was Wendy who gasped, a look of recognition and horror plain on her face.

"You know him!" shouted Happy, bug eyed from fear.

"He has been heavily injured, as well as poisoned quite badly from Etherion." said Brain "You owe him a debt do you not?"

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

"That was harder than expected" said Natsu, looking at the group of dark guild members from Naked Mummy that surrounded him, most of which were either badly burned or frozen solid. "They could actually fight."

"Well," said Grey, trying to stand straight, but because of how tired he was, he had to put his hands on his knees to hold himself up while he caught his breath "now that we have dealt with these guys, lets get a move on, we need to get to Oracion Seis's base before we get accosted by some more of these guys."

As they stood there, a blur passed between them, and they both fell to the ground, feeling as though they had just been hit by a train. As they tried to get up, they were both hit again, but before the person doing this could get away, Grey froze the ground for ten yards all around. Racer slid and crashed into the tree in front of him. "Natsu run, I'll take care of this guy, so you get a move on and save Wendy." Natsu turned and ran, but Racer seemed intent on following him. "Oh no you don't! Ice Make Rampart!" Grey threw his arms to the ground, and right behind Natsu and for a full mile stretched a wall of ice 30 ft. high and ten ft. thick. Grey drew in a sharp breath and looked at Racer.

"You stopped me twice now." Racer said "That won't happen again."

"That's what you think" Grey said "I will stop you every time, that way you will always be eating Fairy Tail's dust."

"We'll see." said Racer, looking intently at Grey with what could only be described as a look of pure loathing.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

Jura, Sherry, and Leon were looking around at the bodies surrounding them. The dark guild had been rather tough, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. As they were about to continue, Jura froze "I sense a strong presence; Leon, Sherry, get out of here, go warn the others, Oracion Seis is trying to take us out, so they will be picking off our groups. We need to get the rest of the team together so we can defeat them one by one."

"What!" cried Sherry, a look of astonishment clear on her face.

"Are you sure you don't need any help defeating this guy?" asked Leon

"I am sure, go and help the others" said Jura "Remember, that I am one of the ten wizard saints, I can handle these people."

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

Natsu ran like he had never ran before. One of his Nakama was in trouble, might be dying, and if he did not run fast enough, he would never be able to save Erza from the poison. Not only that, but he had to save Wendy. But the thing that was most on is mind was that woman, Stardust. He remembered seeing her face before, along with the young man Midnight, who had been sleeping when they had seen him. He remembered the look on the little girls face as she was taken by the boy back 'home'. 'Home', if he had known back then that the little girl was kidnapped, or that she needed help, he would have saved her. He did not know why, but he could not bring himself to hear that she was in trouble, after all, she wasn't even an acquaintance, let alone his Nakama, and even Erza didn't affect him this much. He had even thought of what he would do if he had to kill her, but he just couldn't think of her dead, it hurt way to much. He thought he might be able to go on living if Erza died, or any other of his Nakama for that matter, of coarse he would be greatly hurt by their deaths, but he felt it would not hurt him as much as it would if Stardust were to die. With these thoughts running through his head, he ran towards the camp.

He reached a cliff in the center of the forest, and when he looked over the edge, he saw the ruins of a village, and a cave beyond. As he looked, he saw Brain go flying out of the cave, followed by a huge beam of light. A shadowy figure followed, running past Brain, and blasting him deep into the ground as he passed. The figure looked up at him, and Natsu was shocked at what he saw. The figure was barely recognizable as a man, but Natsu recognized the shock of blue hair, and the red tattoo over his right eye. He ignored Natsu and headed into the forest, leaving behind him a trail of destruction to the cave. Natsu wanted to head after Jellal, but he had to rescue Wendy and Happy. He jumped down the cliff, making slow progress to the ruins.

When Natsu reached the cave, he shouted "WENDY!, HAPPY!" at the top of his lungs. A voice came back, yelling "NATSU!", but in a faded tone. He immediately ran in, only to be brought up short at the sight of the very woman who had been on his mind so frequently. Stardust stood there, tears falling down her face, and her expression bleak.

"If you want to rescue Wendy, you have to kill me." said Stardust in a sad, defeated voice. "Please, end this torturous life of being bound by that evil man" she begged "I cannot go on hurting innocents any more, and I cannot be saved." she was in so much distress that she had forgotten that she may be saved if she were to find a dragon slayer, but she didn't want to have to kill this young man, the only man she had known who had ever shown kindness to her before, she remembered him from her first mission with Oracion Seis, and she remembered his look of shock at her fear of him, and the comforting words he had said, the only words of kindness she had heard for a year, and that had touched something in her. She could no longer look at him, so she looked away, closing her eyes. She waited for the final blow to come, and suddenly felt him grip her collar. The collar started to heat up near the lock, and suddenly it sprang free from her neck. She was so surprised that she fell to her knees and looked at him. She jumped up as quick as possible and planted a kiss on his lips.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

and so ends ch. 8

hope you liked the surprise.

By the way, for those of you who watch the Fairy Tail anime with English subtitles, if you have not seen the English dubbed version look it up, one of three things will happen; either you will hate it because of the way little emotion is put into it, and the voice actors don't fit the voices that were done in the Japanese version, you will think it funny because, in your opinion it fails that badly; or you will love it just because it is an English Dubbed version. If the people who actually watched the dubbed version first get offended by this, I am sorry, but this is funny to me; and if the people who put the dubbed version together read this, please understand, I do not hate it, it just isn't the same as the subbed version.

Also, sorry for the longer than usual wait, but I was really busy with college midterms, but now they are over, I can get back on track.


	10. Chapter 9: One Less Problem

This is chapter 9.

I hope you liked the last chapter, but I realized that some explanations are in order.

First, Brain did not know that dragon slayer's magic could free Stardust, how the spirits knew will be further explained in the story.

Second, the reason that dragon slayer magic worked, I took this idea from the Edolas arc, the collar was held shut with a mechanical lock held in place by a lacrima, and a dragon slayer's magic would destroy the lacrima.

I would like to thank TeenTitanzzLuva, for helping me out with my writer's block.

I am sorry I haven't updated, but between school, being sick, computer troubles, and writer's block, I couldn't write until now. I also got hooked on a new anime, so I might take a while from now on to update.

I hope you enjoy this, as it takes a lot of thought. I also want to say thanks to all of my reviewers, you really make me feel like writing these ideas down, instead of ignoring them.

Also, if you read my other story, Dragons blood, I will not update it until this story is finished, besides, I have no idea where to go with that story next, so I need ideas.

This chapter goes until Erza is healed

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

Stardust pulled back just as quickly as she had when she had started to kiss Natsu, a blush spreading across her face. Natsu wore an expression of confusion and happiness. Natsu was confused because he had never kissed anyone before, and he wondered why the kiss had been so enjoyable, as he thought he wouldn't have enjoyed it if it had not been Stardust kissing him.

Stardust didn't know what to think, she hadn't even known what she was doing until she was already kissing Natsu, and she was nervous as to his reaction, as, unlike Natsu, she knew why she had enjoyed the kiss, and why she had done it; she loved him, but she didn't know how he felt about her, and she didn't want a friendship ruined before it had even begun. "I'm sorry," she said "I just felt so happy at being freed, that I just had to do that. Your also the only one who has ever treated me kindly who was not a spirit since I was captured."

"Don't worry," said Natsu, looking at her, still with the confused, happy look. "i understand. I think I can understand why you are so happy. Now I have to save Wendy and get out of here, you should come with us, in case that guy with the white hair gets up." then he walked over to Wendy, who had passed out from the magical draining her healing magic had cost. Happy, who was busy trying to wake Wendy, had not heard the conversation, nor seen the two kiss. He grabbed Wendy's shoulder, gently shaking her to try and wake her.

Wendy's eyes slowly opened to see Natsu standing over her, his hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her to try to wake her up. She smiled happily, saying in a quiet, tired out voice, "Natsu, you came to save me." She looked over his shoulder, to see Stardust, without a collar, looking at her worriedly. She smiled again, glad that Natsu had freed her, instead of killing her.

"Come on" said Natsu "we have to get out of here now, Erza needs you, she's dying, and only your magic can save her." he helped her up, getting her on her feet, but as soon as she stood, she collapsed and couldn't get up.

"I'll carry her." offered Stardust, eager to be of some help to the man who had saved her life.

"Ok, but please, let's hurry and get out of here, before that 'Brain' guy wakes up." Natsu said. "Happy, can you fly us out?" he asked.

"Sorry Natsu, but I can only carry one person." said Happy

"I can help with that." said Stardust, pulling out a silver key from her ring of keys. "Gate of the Paradise Bird, I open thee; Apus!" A large bird appeared, it's wingspan measured the width of the cave, and the multicolored feathers were very distracting. "Apus, could you fly us where he asks you to go?" she asked, pointing towards Natsu. The bird nodded, and they left the cave.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

Grey looked at the man in front of him, panting for breath. He had been fighting hard to defeat Racer, but no matter how fast he was, or how many spells he cast, he could not win. He just kept taking hit after hit from the man. He took a deep breath so he could reign in his racing thoughts. "Ice Make Floor!" he shouted, palms flat on the floor even as he was hit hard in the side. Racer slipped and ran strait into a tree.

Racer got up slowly and stared at Grey with a look of pure hatred that seemed to burn his soul. "That's three times that you have stopped me now," he said "I can't have my name trashed, so I am going to have to kill you." Grey looked at him, wondering both if he had made a mistake, and if he would survive. "Dead Grand Prix, Begin!" Grey looked around as Racer yelled, wondering what he had meant. He could hear a faint roaring, like an engine or a massive bee, and suddenly twenty green magical motorcycles burst from the trees, slamming into him. He looked back to see Racer on another motorcycle, only this one was a deep crimson. "These motorcycles were designed to keep up with my incredible speed." he said. Grey quickly looked around and grabbed one of the motorbikes as it rushed forward to slam into him, quickly getting the SE plug on his arm and sitting down on the seat. "You want to challenge me to a race?" Racer queried, looking as though he were going to bust out laughing at the mere thought.

Grey looked furious, more angry than he had ever been. "I don't bother with rules, so you'd better be ready." he stated in a firm voice "Let's go!" As they raced along, Grey tried to target Racer's motorbike, but could not hit it. In retaliation, Racer used his magic to summon many tires going at high speeds to try and slam into Grey's motorbike. Grey barely dodged the tires, following closely behind Racer. He thought he saw a glimpse through the leaves of a large bird with Natsu on board, as well as Happy, Wendy, and a girl he didn't recognize, but he was too busy to notice much. They raced dodging through the trees, and when Grey pulled up alongside Racer, Racer kicked Grey's bike very quickly many times until he pulled back enough that he could not be kicked. They came to a fallen, hollowed out tree with a width so far around that they could ride side by side through it with there bikes far apart enough that they couldn't touch each other. As they rode out the other end, Grey looked ahead and saw Leon and Sherry, and, guessing they had gotten separated from Jura, shouted out there names.

He stopped in front of them in time to hear Leon's shocked exclamation of "Grey!"

"Great timing, get on." Grey said.

"Why?" asked Leon. "And where's Wendy?"

"Just get on!" yelled Grey "Wendy is safe with Natsu! I need you to get that guy, it's a pain to use magic and drive at the same time."

"Oh! Is that all you need, then just sit back and let me show you how a real mage does it." Leon said. "Ice Make Eagle!" Twenty eagles made of ice slammed into Racer's motorbike, destroying it in an instant. Racer jumped from his bike right before it was destroyed, and smashed their bike. Leon and Grey also jumped, landing on their feet, and yelled "ICE MAKE..."

"GORILLA!" yelled Leon, a giant gorilla made of ice slamming it's fist down right behind Racer.

"HAMMER!" yelled Grey, a Giant ice hammer blocking Racer's way ahead.

They both had narrowly missed him. They continued to strike at him, but none of their attacks could land a hit on him, but then, Leon saw something out of the corner of his eye. As he tried to comprehend what he saw, both he and Grey were sent flying by Racer. When they got up, Leon turned to Grey, and said in a loud, carrying voice "I think I have found his weakness." then he whispered something into Grey's ear, and then he said In another loud, carrying voice "So I don't need you." and with that, he froze a pillar of ice around Grey, and then built the pillar up until it was 30 ft above the trees, with Grey at the top.

Racer charged Leon, only to see him turn and run, heading towards the treeline and the cliff. As Racer was about to strike, Leon yelled "Ice Make Hedgehog!", and a bunch of spikes of ice shot out from his back to skewer anything unlucky to be within six feet of him, which very nearly included Racer, but he managed to not get skewered. "What's wrong?" taunted Leon "use that speed you're so proud of and come and get me." He was immediately struck from the front by Racer, though he hadn't seen the man get around in front of him, much less hit him. The punch shattered the ice spikes, but Leon kept on running. Five feet from the edge of the cliff, and twenty beyond the edge of the trees, he was knocked down.

"You say I don't have the power." said Racer, standing on top of Leon "I haven't even used my full power yet."

"I knew it." said Leon. Racer gave him a quizzical look. "Your magic doesn't speed you up, it slows down others perception in a large radius around you, and once someone is out of that radius, your speed is stolen away." At that moment, an arrow made of ice slammed into Racer, throwing him off his feet and nearly off the cliff.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

Both Hibiki and Charle looked around at the sound of beating wings, only to see Natsu, Happy, and Wendy, as well as a girl that neither of them recognized, riding a giant, multicolored bird. When the bird landed, Natsu immediately jumped off, and ran over to Erza, asking "Is she still OK?"

"She is OK for now, but Wendy needs to heal her son or she will die." said Hibiki "By the way Natsu, who is this other girl?"

"Not right now Hibiki, I will answer after Erza is healed." said Natsu. He turned to Wendy "can you please heal Erza, she has been poisoned and is dying?"

She nodded and got to work.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

and so ends chapter 9

Thanks again to TeenTitanzzLuva for her help with this story, or I would most likely not be done for a week longer, and it wouldn't have ended up the same.

I am really sorry this took so long.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 10: A Fight and a Loss

First things first, I know this is a long intro for this chapter, but the fanfic is almost done and I also have been away for a long time

Hey everyone, I'm finally back. Sorry for taking so long, but I got lazy, then I found some new manga, I wrote 2 new stories for different manga, and when I finally went to write more for this story, it took me 2 weeks, but I finally am back and ready to finish this story.

This is Ch. 10 of my story _Captured and Changed_, this will also be the second to last chapter of this story, I hope these last two chapters don't seem to rushed, but I can't really have the extended fight scenes on the Nirvana because the Light Alliance (I think that's what they call themselves) has the secrets to defeat Oracion Seis and they (Oracion Seis) don't have Angel. Also, if you want me to continue this story after the end of the arc, I will, but I would need to finish other stories first so I will put this on hiatus after the story arc is over if you all want me to continue. Also, I will be making a slight crossover with _Slayers_ as you could say that drawing on the Monsters to cast black magic is like what Stardust (Lucy) does, drawing on spirits to cast the Urano Metria spell in the original story line

Also, I was looking back through the reviews, and saw someone ask why I needed to change Lucy's name, that's because everyone else had a code name, and she needed one, and I thought Stardust suited her more than any other I could come up with.

Also, to the person who asked me what anime I had been watching that was distracting me, I will make a list at the end of this chapter because there are a lot.

Now on with the story

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

Leon lay up against a log near the edge of the cliff that he and Grey had defeated Racer on, sitting and trying to rest and regain all the magic power he had expended to lure Racer away from Grey. He turned his head as Grey and Sherry finally got over to where he was, Grey saying "We did it Leon."

"Ugh." Leon groaned. "We have to deal with five more guys like this [A.N. Remember that only Natsu, Wendy and the enemies know that Stardust has turned to the Light alliances side]."

Sherry, meanwhile was looking worriedly at the badly injured Leon with concern. "You two, I really thought you'd fallen out for a moment there!"

Grey looked around and then at Leon, saying "That's my fellow student for you." Leon just laughed "Can you stand?"

Suddenly, they all heard a small, weak whispering voice say "You making fun of me?" They all turned to see Racer getting up, he suddenly pulled his jacket open, revealing six Explosive lacrima strapped to his chest. "I'M NOT DONE YET!" he yelled, running toward them, only to be thrown back of the cliff by Leon, who had tackled him, the both fell out of sight, and then a massive explosion knocked Sherry and Grey off their feet, ripping apart the cliff face in front of the two.

"LEON!" cried Grey, watching his friend disappear and the explosion blinding him.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

Brain started awake at the sound of the explosion, getting up out of the pit he had been thrown into by the blast. He looked around the cave, and didn't see anyone but Midnight sleeping in the corner. He wondered why Jellal had attacked him as the mage had been working with Oracion Seis since he had been ten. He then thought Jellal might be trying to take the Nirvana for himself, and quickly told Cobra to find him and stop him.

Then he noticed something that made his heart stop and freeze with fear; lying on the stone was what at first glance looked like a small chunk of metal; it was the collar that held that little brat he had kidnapped who was so much more powerful than any of Oracion Seis except maybe his alter ego, and that meant she was probably going to follow through on her promise to kill him and all the other members of Oracion Seis. He immediately called out to Cobra again, saying "New orders, the brat has somehow freed herself from her collar and that means we are in danger, find and eliminate her at all costs." He then went over and woke up Midnight, saying "I need you to help everyone to hunt down the little brat, she got free."

Midnight smiled, and said "So she is now an enemy..." and he laughed; and it was a very insane laugh that even made Brain quake with fear. "This will be fun." Midnight said, and disappeared.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

Everyone in the camp jerked around as they heard the explosion, and Stardust felt a heavier burden on her as a part of the body-linked magic faded. She thought for a second, and then remembered that Racer had been wearing a vest with explosive lacrima on it under the jacket he always wore, and realized he must have killed himself; she hoped he hadn't killed anyone else when he killed himself. Wendy had just set back to work healing Erza, Happy and Charle looked at each other then back at Erza, and Natsu sat back down, looking more worried.

Hibiki looked back at Stardust, and then at Natsu, and asked "Natsu, who is the girl who came back with you when you saved Wendy?" in a tone that said he would not let it drop until he had an answer.

Stardust just sighed and said "I am, or I should say I was, Stardust, prisoner and forced member of Oracion Seis." When she said this both Hibiki and Charle jumped up, Charle jumping in front of Wendy, and Hibiki getting ready to attack her, and suddenly Hibiki was knocked back by a fist covered in fire courtesy of Natsu.

"Didn't you listen to her!" he yelled, angrier than he had ever felt before, though he didn't know why. "She said she was forced to help them; the reason Ichiya told everyone that only Jura and I were to deal with her was because only I could free her and because stronger than any of the others!" he looked down suddenly, realizing that he shouldn't have hit Hibiki. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I was so angry all of a sudden." he apologized.

"I am sorry too." said Hibiki "for threatening your friend. I didn't realize that she had switched sides." He was thinking, however, of how fast Natsu had reacted to defend this Stardust girl, and he looked over at the girl to see her sitting looking at the ground with a strong blush on her cheeks. Putting two and two together he realized that Natsu had feelings for this girl, and that she had feelings for him as well. He smiled, thinking that at least this girl wouldn't need to worry about her guild attacking her and capturing her again, because Natsu would defend her.

"Finished" Said Wendy, standing up and then collapsing and falling back onto her back. "There should be no more poison in her body."

Suddenly, the bushes on the edge of the clearing shifted, and out stepped Midnight. "Well well, Stardust, you abandoned your guild, and I've come to deal with traitors of the guild."

As he said this Natsu and Hibiki got up and got ready to attack, but were held back by Stardust, who said "You two are no match for him, get to safety and I will deal with this!" The others looked like they were about to argue, but she yelled at them "GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU CAN, I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH THIS SPELL I AM ABOUT TO USE WILL DESTROY, YOU HAVE TO RUN!" Then she looked back at Midnight.

He laughed. "I know all your spells, and none of them can break my warp barrier" he said with a smile.

"We'll see about that." she said, then she started to mutter a forbidden spell that she new could pierce Midnight's shields, but might also cost her her life. "Darkness beyond twilight; crimson beyond blood that flows; buried in the stream of time is where your power grows; I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes who stand, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand; Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess..." She gasped as she felt almost all her power drain from her in an instant, making her drop to her knees as she thrust her hands out in front of her, yelling the last words of the chant "Dragon Slave" and a red beam of light shot out of her palms, and slammed into Midnight's barriers.

Midnight had seconds to recognize the spell that he had found in one of the books in the library back at their guild's headquarters, a spell that could destroy anything it hit, but couldn't be used by anyone but the most powerful of spirit mages, a mage powerful enough to cast this spell would be more powerful than almost anyone, and if they were on the side of the counsel, they would be eligible for a position as one of the ten wizard saints. He turned to run, and was hit full on by the spell, which just brushed past the magic he summoned to defend himself.

The resulting explosion destroyed a mile wide section of the forest, and if it hadn't been for Happy and Charle, the entire group that had left the camp would have been killed. The explosion had also destroyed a large part of the Nirvana, buried under the forest. The others turned back at the center of the crater left by the explosion, Natsu taking the lead and making it to the center of the crater and Stardust's limp form in seconds. "Wendy!" he yelled. "Come quick, I think she's dying, she needs you to heal her!" He felt desolate, worse than he had ever felt before, a person he truly cared for was dying in front of him, and he could only call for help.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

Jura had just finished off Hoteye, who had collapsed, but was alive, when he heard the massive explosion and saw the bright light in the distance, and turned to go see what had happened, rushing to see if the Light Alliance had been attacked, as that explosion had come from their camp, and he didn't want his friends hurt.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

Cobra lay their, badly injured and barely alive, he had entered the clearing just in time to see the girl fire off that spell, and his friend, the giant snake Cuberos, jumped in front of him, and took the brunt of the attack. He looked around, and was shocked to see that his friend had not only survived the attack, but had had the curse broken. Laying where the giant snake had been, was a little girl [A.N. For those of you who don't know, look it up on Fairy Tail Wiki, you will see what I'm talking about]. He smiled a bit, glad his friend was finally free, and passed out.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

Grey and Sherry, who were helping a badly hurt Leon out of the rubble that had once been a mountainside looked at the glowing red sun vanish, and realized it had come from the direction of the camp, and started to help Leon along as fast as possible to get to the former camp sight

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

The Trimens looked up from helping Ichiya get free from the dark guild's trap, and then just grabbed Ichiya, who was still tied up, and ran towards the camp.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

Brain gasped as he felt the body-linked magic drop all of the links but his at the same time, and immediately knew that he was the last one, so he headed to find Jellal so that he could at least salvage something from this ruined mission. He just hoped he could.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line**

and that is chapter 10, I hope you liked

please review

and now the list I promised

the anime and manga I have been watching and reading are

Yumekui Merry, Zoids Genesis, The World God Only Knows, Death Note, Ranma ½, Myself; Yourself, Angel Beats; Ah! My Goddess, Kampfer, Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima!(the Manga), Gundam Seed, Neon Genesis Evangelion, One Piece, Rurouni Kenshin, Shuffle, Tayutama, Tenchi Muyo, Gurrne Laggan, Tiger and Bunny, Valkyria Chronicles, Zatch Bell, and Slayers.

These anime and manga are what I have been watching sense I stopped updating


	12. Chapter 11: Finale and Epilogue

OK, this will be a short author's note (hopefully). This is chapter 11, the final chapter of this story.

A few things, 1st, I know I said I would have this finished by the end of the month, as well as have a new chapter for both of my other incomplete stories, but my laptop died (again). Then procrastination struck, and now I am finally finishing this. Remember to tell me if you think I should continue this story after it's official end, because I can still continue.

**THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIED, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE.**

_The others turned back at the center of the crater left by the explosion, Natsu taking the lead and making it to the center of the crater and Stardust's limp form in seconds. "Wendy!" he yelled. "Come quick, I think she's dying, she needs you to heal her!" He felt desolate, worse than he had ever felt before, a person he truly cared for was dying in front of him, and he could only call for help._

Natsu looked down at the girl he had rescued less than an hour ago, her body was covered in gashes as if she had been attacked by something with great claws that were the size of Happy or Charle, she was also covered in smaller scratches and burns, but the worst part was that Natsu couldn't feel any magical power coming from her at all, and the only other time he had felt this, gramps had been attacked by Aria of the Elemental Four. "Wendy, Hurry Please!" he yelled over his shoulder at the girl trying to reach him. Hibiki suddenly picked her up and ran much faster towards where Natsu, as well as a still passed out Erza and an also passed out, as well as magically drained, Happy were; Charle lagged behind a bit, having used up most of her magical power trying to hold Hibiki and Wendy, as well as to move them as far away as she could as fast as she could, and consequently had no power left to use her wings, the only reason Happy had been able to make it back with Natsu and Erza was because he had more practice using his powers and carrying people.

Hibiki reached Natsu and Stardust, and set Wendy, who gasped at the sight of such horrible wounds, and said in his usual way "Here you are, princess." She thanked him then got to work trying to heal Stardust.

"What happened to her?" Natsu asked forlornly, looking at the many wounds all over the girl, his heart sinking as he thought she may not be saved, even if Wendy could heal.

"She cast a forbidden spell" said Hibiki. "A spell that can only be cast by a Celestial Spirit mage. The spell calls upon one of the four powerful beings that rule the world. The spell can be cast by anyone who can use Celestial Spirit magic, but once the mage who casts the spell uses up their own power, they draw on the power of this god, and the power that flows through their bodies does that..." at this, he gestured to Stardust "and more to them. To even be able to be breathing after casting that spell, one must have magic reserves equal to that of Fairy Tail's master, but the only person who ever cast that spell and survived without a scratch, at least in this world, was Zeref. If what I suspect is true, then she may be that powerful, because she already seemed to have exhausted a large amount of magical power before you got here. I could sense that."

Natsu just looked on, a feeling of utter despair at the thought that she might not survive...

**THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIED, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE.**

Jellal was glad, the weapon that he had been trying to activate, the deadly Nirvana, wouldn't activate. The blast he had just felt had destroyed about half of Nirvana, which stopped the deadly weapon for good; and with that threat gone, he was only worried about Oracion Seis, though from what he sensed, only one of Oracion Seis was alive, and he was headed towards Jellal. All he had to do was wait.

**THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIED, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE.**

Natsu looked worriedly down at Stardust as Wendy healed all her wounds, and prayed that she would survive this. Wendy had, with Hibiki's help, as he gave her most of his magic to work with so she could heal her, healed all the wounds covering Stardust's body, and was trying to get her magical reserves stable so she would not die from lack of magic. The group had all been amazed at the high level spell she had cast, and they, minus Natsu, wondered what would have happened if they had had to fight her, whether they would have stood a chance at all.

The rest of the Light Alliance came bursting through the tree line at the edge of the massive crater and rushed to the group in the center. "What happened!" asked , or rather, shouted, a stunned Sherry. The others just stared around, stunned at the massive crater.

Both Jura and Ichiya, however, were staring at the girl being healed by Wendy. They recognized her, the one being held captive by Oracion Seis, but she was now free, and both were glad.

"It was a spell this girl cast." Stated Hibiki, looking up from where he knelled by Wendy, slowly feeding his magic to her, as she fed it into the spell, trying with all her might to stabilize the girl's magic so that she would be guaranteed to survive, rather than only have a chance, and not a very good one at that. "She was being held captive by the Oracion Seis, but Natsu freed her. We were attacked by Midnight, and she completely destroyed him with that spell, she also took out Cobra and his pet snake."

The others just gaped at what they had just been told, but Leon tried to calm down, and asked "How many of them are left then?"

"We took down Racer." Grey put in.

"And I took down Hoteye." said Jura.

"Then that only leaves two people left, plus a staff with a will of it's own." stated Grey, smiling a bit.

"That is incorrect." said Jura, looking at the others. "The girl Wendy is healing is the sixth member of Oracion Seis." At this, everyone in the crater, but those who already knew her status, and Ezra, who was still knocked out, got ready to attack, but before they could do anything, Jura continued, saying "She had been kidnapped and forced to fight for them, but I am guessing Natsu freed her." he stated, looking at Natsu, who just nodded. "Both of our secondary missions were successful then, seeing as Nirvana seems to have been nearly destroyed in the blast." he said, pointing south-east, to the edge of the crater, where the outline of what had once been a huge underground structure could be seen.

A sudden groaning sound came from the girl lying on the ground, and everyone directed their attention back to her. Stardust slowly opened her eyes to see Natsu, looking relieved and teary eyed, standing over her, as well as the blue haired girl, Wendy. Natsu suddenly pulled her into a hug. "Thank Kami!" He said, tightening his hug. "I was really worried that you were going to die. I just found you again, and I just can't bare to lose you again." This was said in a whisper. This shocked Stardust, who realized just how much Natsu cared about her, and was glad that he seemed to care about her just as much as she cared about him. The others, minus Hibiki and Wendy; who had already seen how much Natsu cared for Stardust, Erza; who was still unconscious, and Jura; who had noticed Natsu's reaction to her picture earlier, were shocked to see Natsu act so out of character, although Grey remembered Natsu acting like this once before, and wondered if that was what Natsu meant about him just finding her again. One by one, each one of them realized what this meant, and they left the two be for time being, although Grey Resolved to tease Natsu about it later.

This was what Erza woke up to. She slowly sat up and looked around at the crater. She was surprised at the destruction around her, seeing the rest of the group watching Natsu hug someone she didn't recognize. She tried to sit up, only to cry out as she had her right arm, which wasn't fully healed, collapse when she put her weight on it. At the cry everyone looked over to see that Erza was awake. Wendy gasped and ran over, or at least tried to, as she collapsed from exhaustion herself when she tried to move, having used almost all her energy healing people, first Jellal, then Erza, then Stardust. She still managed to say "Don't move, your arm is still not fully healed."

Erza just smiled at this, and Charle started to lecture Wendy that she had used to much of her power, when a loud boom, the forth heard in the forest today, sounded to the south-west. Stardust just gasped at a wave of energy that washed over her, and ducked her head in fear. "The six seals have been broken!" she gasped, knowing that with almost all her magic used up, and the fact that she didn't sense anyone in the crater had enough power to take on Zero, with all of them having used up most of their power just like her. A second boom was heard, and a figure came flying out from the trees to slam into the ground right next to Stardust.

Jellal tried to get up, only to collapse as he had no magic left at all, on top of that he was badly injured. He collapsed and passed out as Brain walked into the crater, only this time he looked much different. His clothing was distinctly militaristic, all the tattoos on his face were gone, his hair was now a lot more smooth, less thick, and in his right hand he held his staff, but it was broken, but his eyes held the biggest change, they were bright red. "What's this." he asked, his voice carrying across the crater effortlessly. "I see a bunch of scum here, as well as that traitor, don't think you can get away little Stardust, I'll make sure to destroy you last, so you can watch those that freed you scream and die, one by one." and before anyone could react he cried out "Dark Delete!" and the Trimens, Wendy, Erza; who couldn't react in time because of her arm, Happy, Ichiya; who was still tied up, Sherry, and Charle all were sent sprawling from the hail of magical spheres, also knocking them out. Stardust had managed to dodge because Natsu had pulled her aside in time. Grey and Leon both charged, yelling out "Ice Make Lance/Eagle", only for Zero to dodge them and call out "Dark Capriccio: Zero Slash", knocking both of them to the side, and taking them out of the battle as well.

"Natsu." Jura called, getting the boy's attention before he could charge in and attack Zero himself. "I shall handle him, you stay back and guard the others."

Natsu was about to argue when Stardust spoke from beside him, having just shakily gotten to her feet. "Natsu, listen to him, he has a better chance of winning against Zero than you do right now." Natsu looked at her for a moment and then just sighed and listened to her. Stardust just sat down on the ground and focused her power, trying to gather the power to summon her most powerful silver gate key summon.

Jura turned back to Zero, who just chuckled. "Do you honestly think you can take me?" he asked, looking at Jura, an evil grin on his face.

"I am not one of the Ten wizard Saints for nothing." Jura said, preparing to strike. "Iron Rock Spears!" Zero just jumped to the side, and retaliated. "Dark Capriccio." A beam of dark energy shot from his hand and straight at Jura, slamming straight through the hastily thrown up _Iron Rock Wall _of Jura's, and punching straight through his chest and out his back, though luckily for Jura, it missed all his organs, though the passing magic scorched his lungs, making it hard to breath. He gasped, realizing he had to finish this now, and used all his power to focus a single attack "Supreme King Rock Crush." The words came out as a whisper, but the effect was nothing short of amazing, rocks flew up from all directions, ranging in size from rocks the size of Jura's fists, to boulders larger than Jura himself. They then flew straight at Zero from all sides, only for him to call out "Dark Rondo!" Destroying all the rocks completely, and throwing Jura back, knocking him out as well.

"NO!" shouted Natsu, jumping up to run at Zero, only for both of them to stop as a voice behind him started a chant.

"Gate of the Dragon, I open thee, Draco!" Stardust gasped as again, she summoned a spirit, this one was the leader of the silver keys, Draco, or rather Seirei, the celestial dragon, and one of the seven great dragons, other than the dragon king, that still lived, she could match the spirit king in power if she wanted, but wasn't able to actually attack because of what the Dragon King had ordered. Both Natsu and Zero stared in amazement and fear.

"Why have you summoned me Lucy?" Questioned the dragon. "I asked you not to summon me for another ten years, unless it was an emergency." The Dragon looked around at the destruction, as well as all the injured, and then looked back at her, Stardust, or rather, as the dragon had called her her true name, refusing to call the blond anything but her true name, Lucy, had many small wounds on her, and had her cloths almost completely torn to shreds, she also had almost no magical power left, as what little was left that was not tied to her life-force was slowly being drained to keep the dragon's gate open.

"Thi-this is an e-emerg-ancy" she said, barely able to speak because she had just used up almost all of her magic, she had to end this quick otherwise she would die. "I n-need you to ca-cast your healing sp-spell on ev-everyone, and th-then lend you-your powers to-to Natsu, so he can fight that man who has been holding m-me captive all these y-years."

The dragon smiled, looking at the girl whom she considered a daughter. "I agreed to come to your aid once before the time when we dragons were allowed by the king to return, so this is the only time I can help you." She then began to speak in a language that no one else could understand, calling on the power of all of the celestial spirits at once to heal the humans, she also healed Cobra and Hoteye, at the same time taking the small bit of magic that had been used by Brain to manipulate them. Turning to Natsu, Seirei smiled again, saying "I shall grant you a special gift, one not done in many years, for without long training, this will tear your body apart, do not use it lightly after today. I shall merge my dragon slayer magic with that of Igneel's, making you a Fire/Celestial Dragon Slayer, but you must, as I said be careful, as I said, without proper training, this magic will rip your body apart if used to long." Again she spoke in the same language, one that no one else understood, granting a part of her soul and power merge with Natsu, doing the same thing that Igneel had done to Natsu many years earlier, and a bright light had infused him.

While this had been happening, Zero had been trying to attack them, but the dragon had cast some kind of shield, blocking him from reaching anyone, of from moving around in general. He decided to take out his frustrations on the damaged staff in his hand, using his magic to slowly vaporize it.

The glow faded away after the spell had been cast, and Natsu looked down at his hands in awe, amazed at the feeling of power coursing through him. Seirei smiled, looking down at Lucy one last time, she let her gate close, and Lucy, all magic not tied to her life-force gone, and a lot of the magic that was tied to her life-force gone as well, passed out.

Natsu turned to glare at Zero, who was finally able to move now that the barrier that Seirei had placed was gone. Zero spoke up "So, you think just because you got a power-up, that you can beat me. Dark Capriccio: Scream!" he extended his arm, and a beam, much more powerful than the regular _Dark Capriccio_ launched towards Natsu, who just hit it with the back of his hand, throwing it away, he sucked in a large breath, and shouted "Celestial Flame Dragon's Roar!" the attack, an odd glowing light covered in flames, ripped through the trailing end of the _Dark Capriccio_ spell that he had deflected, but which had been about to pierce through his heart from behind, canceling it and rushing on to strike Zero, who cried out at the feeling of his body being torn apart at a molecular level. The only thing that stopped him from dying in that one attack was the fact that burning through the _Dark Capriccio_ took away the flame in the attack. Zero stood gasping and desperate, and decided that now was the time to use _that_ spell. Gathering all his magic, he shouted at the top of his lungs, his face mad and his eyes gleaming with a mad fire of destruction. "GENESIS ZERO!" A wave of black energy raced towards Natsu, who just stood there and drew on his magic. His right hand glowed with a multicolored light, while his left burst into a bright flame, he smashed both his hands together, and a sphere of multicolored light with flames dancing all over it formed "Celestial Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame" he threw the sphere at the oncoming attack, and it cut through it like butter, slamming into Zero, and knocking him out.

Natsu just sighed and slumped to the ground, tired beyond belief.

**THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIED, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE.**

Team Natsu, plus Lucy, Wendy, and Kinana (The true name of the girl who was once Cuberos, Cobra's snake companion) were headed back to Fairy Tail. The former members of Oracion Seis had been, according to what Lucy had been told by Seirei, had been controlled by Zero, so Hoteye and Cobra were forgiven; and all three surviving former members of the dark guild had told the people from Fairy Tail that Jellal, although he did not remember it, had been manipulated in the same way Cobra and Hoteye had been manipulated, but he had been manipulated by the other council member who had turned out to be a spy, Ultear Milkovich. When Grey and Leon had heard that Ultear was alive, they had demanded to know how she was alive, and why she was with a dark guild, the former dark guild members had to admit they didn't know. The military had come by as well, and they were also told the story, they had a telepath wizard confirm their stories, and Jellal, Hoteye, Cobra, and Lucy were pardoned, but the military had taken Zero away, saying he would be locked away for life. When the group had arrived at Cait Shelter, having been asked to come by the guild master, they found out the truth about Cait Shelter, and although Wendy was sad, she had said she wanted to join Fairy Tail. The others had been asked to join the guild as well, but only Kinana had agreed, Hoteye had wanted to search for his brother Wally, and Erza had told him that she would help, as she kept in contact with them herself, Jellal had wanted to meet with his former friends as well, to apologize to them even if they might never accept, and Cobra had just wanted to travel the world now.

Lucy looked across the deck of the ship from where she leaned on the railing, Natsu, the man she had fallen for, leaned over the railing on the opposite side of the ship, looking as if someone were dancing on his stomach, Grey was leaning against the cabin, unconsciously stripping again, Erza was relaxing in a sun chair in a bathing suit, asleep, and Wendy and Kinana were talking animatedly at the prow of the ship, enjoying the salt air. Lucy just smiled again, happy to be alive, the guild would be a fun place, she was sure of that.

**THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIED, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE, THIS IS A LINE TO DEVIDE.**

And this is the end of Captured and Changed. I hope you enjoyed reading this.

Few notes, also, these will contain spoilers, so those of you who have not read the end of the Tenrou Island Arc/S-Class Arc, read no further

First, the Celestial/Fire dragon slayer thing, taken from Natsu's Lightning/Fire Dragon Slayer abilities he gains near the end of the S-Class Arc. The weakness mentioned was taken from the X791 Arc, when Natsu could not maintain it for long.

Next, the reason for the transfer of part of the soul of a dragon to give dragon slayer powers was to give a reason as to why the dragon slayers have all their senses enhanced, as well as explain the over 80 years old thing in the Fighting Festival Arc.

Again, hope you all enjoyed my first story.


End file.
